Christian
by WeS RoYaL
Summary: A love that is so strong, it lives even after two deaths. A belief that death equals eternal happiness is what drives this trainer to liberate his pokemon and himself from this world, in favor of said happiness. And now this boy must 'kill' his Froslass, again, in order for her not to die. Pokemon evolution is not always exciting... HumanXFroslass. Oneshot


**Christian...**

**Kay, so this is my first Oneshot, but it isn't my first fic. This is also my first Creepypasta (Please tell me if this isn't). So all I ask is for a review...**

Life...life is a journey shared by all who act. As humans, we are born into our beginning, where the world becomes ours to gain. Our younger selves grrow older, along with the present that inevitably becomes the past, while our older selves are still so young, wondering about a future that will forever remain uncertain.

During the journey called 'Life', we learn and grow with every new experience; we complete school, we get married, and once those goals have been reached, what's next? We bask in the glorified nostalgia that makes us 'us'. So we delude ourselves into thinking there is a such thing as 'true happiness', a state of mind that shows us that we are truely and forever contempt...that is only an illusion. No matter how much 'more' we in the world ask for, those 'things' will separate us from our inevitable greatest common denominator-what we all have in common...death.

We all will eventually die, so why delay the inevitable? Death is what releases us from the prison called 'life'. The pessimistic mindset and sentiment acted upon the event of another's death is also an illusion. The sentiment and emotion of another's death is only a blinding judgement stemmed by our refusal to just let someone slip into eternal rest, as they have finally been released from the prison of life. With conflict, a lasting suffering, and depression behind them, they leave us as they are finally at peace.

But if you still cannot cope with the loss of someone, why not join them, and release ourselves from this very prison? Because with our deaths sure to come anyway, a reunion is bound to happen, so why not make that reunion sooner than later? Only then will true happiness finally be attained.

But who are we to believe in individually, while still on our journey?

You only live once...

Hmph. Not all can live, but all can die... May our judgement day be today...

* * *

Yuki-Onna, my first pokemon, was the lone survivor. I looked at her and saw her fading away. I guess I just got impatient, waiting for the deaths of us all- the moment all of our pain and suffering would finally come to an end as we left for the next life. But in the end, the only thing I've accomplished, was becoming selfish. I dropped to my knees as I begged for Yuki not to leave me...

"Please forgive me, Yuki... I'm sorry..."I whimpered. "PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

If only there was a way to save you...Wait!

I pulled out a Dawn Stone and stared at it for a moment. "_So she has to 'die' in order for her not to DIE." _I thought to myself.

Exposed to the Dawn Stone, Yuki started to evolve. When the evolution was complete, she was shown as a kimono-like spirit who's body appeared to be hollow. It was certain now: Yuki died.

Her judgement day has arrived, and it's all my fault. In the middle of a snowy night, my knees were buried in the snow as I knelt before a spirit who was dead, yet still alive and fully consious, staring at my face, which was covered in tears that have been frozen due to the cold weather.

She made no movement as I stood on my two feet, keeping my eyes locked on her's.

"I'm sorry, but you were so weak. With every passing moment, you inched closer to your death..." I said as I looked at the dark cloudy sky. "This may sound confusing, but I had to 'kill' you in order for you not to die. I exposed you to the Dawn Stone I've kept for all this time, and now you are a ghost type, Yuki-Onna..."

A friend of mine for as long as I can remember, I named my pokemon Yuki-Onna, after a Japanese mythological spirit in hopes of one day evolving her into a Froslass. Yuki refused at every offer, so I eventually decided to just let her be. Until moments ago, when my entire pokemon team was killed...by my beliefs, and I...

The being that stood before me...her crystal eyes were quite lovely. Those eyes...they were fixated on me. I saw myself through those crystal clear eyes. It was as if the old me had died itself, no longer obsessed with the goal of eternal sleep. I felt born again, for those eyes now showed me that my beliefs are not the world's common agreement. Not everyone wishes to die, and now, I too do not wish to die.

There were three words Yuki would always say to me. Those words, I expect, would mean nothing to the girl I've basically killed twice. I gazed upon her eyes once again, and despite putting my beliefs before the one who floats before me, she still uttered 'those words' unconditionally.

"I. Love. You," Yuki gave me a slight kiss on my cheek, the cold feeling on the outside mixing with the warm feelings inside of me, as I let go of my past sorrows and beliefs if favor of the new life bestowed upon me. "I still love you with all my heart, Christian..."

And so it begins...our seconds lives...


End file.
